


Waiting

by magickmoons



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hammond's thoughts as he waits for SG1 to pull yet another impossible victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from fic_promptly: SG-1, General Hammond, waiting for SG1 to pull yet another impossible victory.

George sighed as he hung up the red phone. The President's doubts were obvious, but he had agreed to give them a little more time before pushing the panic button.

Even through the closed doors of his office, he could hear anxious chatter in the hallway, drifting up from the control room. Once he opened that door, he would be General Hammond: projecting a sure, calming, even fatherly, presence while they waited, yet again, for SG-1 to do the impossible.

But for now, he allowed himself a brief few minutes to pray that his friends would make it home safely.


End file.
